coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 322 (13th January 1964)
Plot Dennis's alarm wakes him at 6.30am for his first day at Amalgamated Steel. Concepta has been up all night with Christopher's coughing. Lucille came in late after Walter's concert. She has organised a large group of his fans chanting Brett's name outside No.11 at dawn but it's only Dennis who emerges. Harry orders Lucille inside so Jennifer Knott decides to take over leadership of the fans and continue the chants. They scream when they see him at the window. Harry shows Lucille a picture in the Evening Chronicle of Walter with Jennifer, stating that she is president of his fan club. Lucille is despondent and blames Harry for the loss of her position as he insisted she did her homework before going to the concert. The fans overwhelm a postman trying to deliver mail to the house, seeing if any of it is for Walter. Terrified, he shrinks away inside and turns up the sound of the radio to keep the noise from reaching Elsie. She is amazed when Walter's record sells 150,000 with him getting two and a half pennies for each one. She finally hears the noise and realises her house is under siege. Walter doesn't think he can cope with the problems that fame is bringing him. Elsie chases the fans from her back yard but as they bang on her front door, she insists that Walter goes outside and deals with them. He is almost torn apart by them and scrambles back inside. Len gets annoyed when Frank keeps an eye on him getting the flat ready for Dave. Val further angers him when she jokes that he's making slow progress. The fans carve souvenirs out of Elsie's front door. Ken is embarrassed when the fans take a fancy to him. Walter dons an old cap of Jed Stone's in a feeble attempt to get out in disguise. Laurie uses the opportunity to get into the house and invites Elsie out. Dennis arrives from work and finds his old boss waiting for his mother to get ready. The residents grow angry over the commotion. Swindley tries to see them off himself but is easily pushed away by the girls. Laurie tells Elsie he's planning to open a nightclub in Elliston's basement and asks her to be a croupier. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Jennifer Knott - Sarah Aimson *Cheryl - Jackie Lenya *Fan - Heather Spratt *Marjorie Thornley - Valerie Duffy *Norma - Shirley Stelfox *Postman - Unknown Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway, kitchen, yard and Dennis's bedroom *152a Victoria Street - Bedsit Notes *As well as being inside the studio for most of its scenes, the exterior set of Coronation Street was also erected in the Quay Street studios car park for 16mm filmed shots of Walter Potts being frantically chased by his fans. The scenes in the ginnel and some of the back yard shots were also on film but at an unknown location for a night shoot. *The End of Part One caption appeared over handheld filmed shots of fans screaming in the street and was shot in a Cinéma vérité style with no music. *Further product placement of Christopher Sandford's record Not Too Little, Not Too Much takes place in this episode with fan Cheryl playing its B-side I'm Looking. *This episode carried neither cast nor production credits. *The identity of the actor playing the postman is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Brett Falcon's fans take over Coronation Street, and Laurie Frazer has an idea *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,097,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes